


По статусу и подобию своему

by jamie_lee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Class Issues, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз познакомился с Дереком самым банальным из всех возможных способов – в автомастерской, которую тот арендовал на пару со своим приятелем Бойдом. В тот день его любимая детка приказала долго жить, сломавшись в нескольких кварталах от дома. И это после того, что он пережил за вечер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По статусу и подобию своему

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



Стайлз познакомился с Дереком самым банальным из всех возможных способов – в автомастерской, которую тот арендовал на пару со своим приятелем Бойдом. В тот день его любимая детка приказала долго жить, сломавшись в нескольких кварталах от дома. И это после того, что он пережил за вечер.

Он провел почти четыре часа в компании Лидии и Эрики, а они были способны превратить жизнь любого человека в ад менее чем за двадцать минут по причинам гораздо незначительнее, чем верстка журнала за день до назначенной даты выпуска. А уж наступивший дедлайн открыл дверь всем демонам, которых они не очень уж и тщательно прятали от окружающих.

Так что Стайлз побывал в настоящем аду и вырвался оттуда живым и практически невредимым. Правда, все, о чем он сейчас мечтал - как можно скорее добраться до дома, опустошить холодильник и позволить себе проспать десять часов – невиданная роскошь! Неожиданная поломка джипа никаким боком не вписывалась в его планы.

Радовало одно - быть может, Бог решил все же смилостивиться над ним. Небольшая автомастерская обнаружилась буквально в десяти шагах. Один из работников, здоровенный негр в темно-синем форменном комбинезоне, подпирал вход и лениво наблюдал за действиями Стайлза, даже не подумав подойти и предложить помощь. Неудивительно, что парень прохлаждался на улице – с таким сервисом клиентов у них должно быть немного.

\- Проблемы? – лениво спросил он, перекатывая во рту жвачку, когда Стайлз очутился рядом с ним. – Как ваша тачка еще способна передвигаться, маста, не представляю.

Его акцент был слишком заметен, чтобы оказаться настоящим, и Стайлз почувствовал дикую злость. Да, может, он и являлся белым домашним мальчиком в глазах обитателей подобных улиц, но он определенно не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить подобное отношение.

\- Это лучшая машина, которая…

Договорить ему не дали.

\- Бойд, - из глубины мастерской послышался мужской голос, в котором раздражение мешалось с насмешкой. – Будь добр прекратить разыгрывать из себя притесненного жизнью черного и отпугивать наших потенциальных клиентов.

\- У меня смена полчаса как кончилась, - Бойд, у которого мгновенно испарился акцент, пожал плечами, хотя собеседник не мог его видеть. – И я просто даю парню профессиональный совет. У кого-то, чья обувь стоит больше, чем наш с тобой совместный заработок за неделю, должны быть бабки на что-нибудь приличнее.

Стайлзу надоело слушать мнение человека, которого он видит первый и, дай Бог, последний раз в своей жизни. Он протиснулся мимо – здоровяк не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм! – и оказался в довольно тесном и грязном помещении, словно сошедшем со страниц книги о том, как не стоит вести бизнес. Впрочем, внутри стояли две машины, над капотом одной из которых склонился парень. Судя по всему, это и был невидимый собеседник Бойда – оставалось надеяться, что он был способен реанимировать его детку хотя бы на некоторое время, чтобы Стайлз успел загнать ее в привычный сервис рядом с работой. Драли с него там, конечно, немыслимые деньги, но место было приличным и одобренным всеми знакомыми Стайлза. 

\- Кажется, у меня проблемы с аккумулятором, - сообщил Стайлз крепкой, обтянутой темно-синей тканью заднице. – И, надеюсь, ты не будешь спрашивать, не забыл ли я заправиться.

Обладатель вышеназванной задницы хмыкнул и неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону заваленного документами стола, на котором стояла небольшая кофеварка. Вообще-то, при обычных обстоятельствах Стайлз бы в рот не взял подобную гадость, но сейчас он был по-настоящему голоден и ощущал себя расклеенным и несчастным. Потому он с радостью принял безмолвное приглашение, щелкнув черной кнопкой.

\- Не обижайся на Бойда, - попросил механик, распрямляясь – Стайлз ненадолго завис на том, как порнографически точно обрисовывает белая майка мышцы спины, и потому едва не пропустил продолжение фразы. – У него девчонка ушла вчера к такому вот чистенькому парню, как ты, он сегодня весь день бесится. Уже троих прогнал, а ведь обычно среди нас именно он голос разума.

\- Да, - невпопад ответил Стайлз, не в силах отвести взгляд от красивого хищного лица и сглотнул, увидев, как понимающе ухмыльнулся парень, медленно осматривая его с головы до пят. Если Стайлз хоть что-то понимал в искусстве флирта – даже такого незамысловатого, как этот – он только что вернулся в игру после длившегося едва ли не три месяца перерыва. И вернулся невероятно удачно, если брать в расчет то, как хорошо выглядел второй игрок.

Дерек – именно так представился механик - загнал джип в гараж и досконально изучил его со всех сторон, прежде чем подтвердил догадку Стайлза – дело было в аккумуляторе, и работы было не слишком много. По крайней мере, уже спустя сорок минут Дерек усадил Стайлза задницей на стол, небрежно сдвинув документы в сторону, и жадно целовал, удобно устроившись прямо между его ног.

И, насколько мог судить Стайлз, у него были по-настоящему талантливые руки. Если Дерек обращался с машинами хотя бы вполовину так же умело, как с ним, можно было надеяться, что его джип еще длительное время протянет без поломок. 

\- Я сегодня работаю почти до самого утра, - с сожалением сообщил Дерек, расстегивая ему ширинку. – Ты же вряд ли согласишься прямо здесь?

В его голосе звучала ощутимая надежда, словно он уповал, что Стайлз все же решит пожертвовать дорогими брюками и даст натянуть себя прямо на грязном полу. Возможно, в прошлом ему попадались более сговорчивые девчонки и парни, которые не находили ничего странного в том, чтобы отсосать кому-то, наплевав на все вокруг.

Дерек растолковал его молчание правильно. Приспустил собственный комбинезон и уже спустя пару мгновений обхватил оба их члена огромной ладонью и сосредоточенно принялся дрочить, двигая рукой чуть быстрее, чем это нравилось Стайлзу. Однако это не помешало ему кончить, вцепившись зубами в смуглое плечо, выглядывающее из выреза старой растянутой майки. Было охуенно и настолько неправильно, что у Стайлза от восторга просто крышу сносило.

У него до этого никогда не было секса с людьми не из его круга. Уже с колледжа Стайлз выбирал в любовники девчонок и парней выше себя по рангу, чтобы было к чему стремиться. Секс же с кем-то уровня обслуги считался совершенно неприемлемым и категорически не одобрялся, хотя Стайлз был уверен, что парни с его работы попортили достаточное количество служанок и курьеров. Так что не было ничего зазорного в том, чтобы испытать отличный оргазм в компании горячего механика, которого встретил чуть больше часа назад. Любое порно учило этому.

После этого Стайлзу следовало бы забрать джип и, поблагодарив Дерека за оказанное внимание, окончательно распрощаться. Однако Стайлза сгубило любопытство – ему хотелось узнать, каково было трахаться с кем-то вроде Дерека.

И потому он оставил тому свой номер, почти на сто процентов будучи уверенным, что Дерек не позвонит. Стайлз ошибался – незнакомый номер высветился на экране всего два дня спустя, и уже через час Дерек исступленно целовал его прямо на кровати, старательно избавляясь от лишней одежды. А после трахал так жестко и глубоко, что Стайлз себе голос сорвал, умоляя не останавливаться и дать ему еще больше. И Дерек с радостью подчинялся.

*

Регулярный секс определенно шел ему на пользу – даже Лидия сдержанно заметила, что Стайлз стал выглядеть гораздо лучше и не производит больше впечатление голодной собаки, готовой погнаться за любым куском. Лидия произнесла этот комплимент, даже не осознавая, насколько точно сумела описать сложившуюся ситуацию. Стайлз действительно лег в постель к первому симпатичному парню, который его захотел, наплевав на разные социальные статусы и вечную каемку черной грязи под ногтями Дерека, которую тот никак не мог отмыть до конца. Стайлза это немного раздражало – он всегда ценил в людях способность следить за собой в любых условиях.

Однако менее опытным любовником от этого Дерек не становился – он мог довести Стайлза до оргазма, не притрагиваясь к его члену или трахать его так долго и медленно, что Стайлзу казалось, что он сходит с ума. Они проводили в постели больше времени, чем какие-нибудь старшеклассники, дорвавшиеся до свободной от родителей квартиры. 

Иногда Дерек оставался – после оргазма он становился сонным и практически неподъемным. Если Стайлзу не удавалось выставить его из квартиры в течение получаса, можно было даже не тратить силы. Дерек дремал, раскинувшись по всей кровати, обнимал Стайлза, который пытался просмотреть материалы для нового выпуска и смешно морщил во сне нос. Он не испытывал никакого дискомфорта от нахождения в чужой квартире, тогда как Стайлзу было неловко даже появляться на пороге дома Дерека. Это слишком напоминало отношения.

Стайлз не хотел отношений с Дереком. Он просто не мог себе представить, как приводит того на какую-нибудь вечеринку, и его друзья и знакомые рассматривают Дерека, точно невиданное насекомое, по чудовищной ошибке попавшее в лучшее блюдо. Это было бы слишком неловко, а Стайлз со времен школьной скамьи не попадал в неловкие положения – чтобы приобрести хорошую репутацию и обзавестись нужными друзьями, приходилось следить за собой буквально во всем.

Иногда Дерек поднимался раньше его и готовил какие-то чудовищные оладьи, в которых всегда не хватало молока, а потом будил его поцелуем в щеку, и у Стайлза неприятно тянуло в животе. Иногда ему казалось, что Дерек рассматривает их больше, чем просто партнеров для регулярного перепихона, и одна лишь эта мысль его пугала.

Насколько бы хорошим любовником не был Дерек, это не отменяло его многочисленные недостатки, которые порой выводили Стайлза из себя. Например, эта привычка ставить чашки прямо на стол, так, что вся столешница покрылась белесыми разводами, не поддающимися никаким чистящим средствам. Или привычка пить молоко прямо из пакета, словно после него никто оттуда пить не будет. И еще эта черная каемка под ногтями, которая словно издевалась, напоминая, чем именно зарабатывает себе на жизнь Дерек.

Сам Дерек не видел в своей работе ничего зазорного; Стайлз иногда наблюдал за ним, сидя с ноутбуком в углу мастерской. Когда становилось слишком шумно, он надевал огромные наушники и под инди разглядывал, как добродушно улыбался Дерек очередному клиенту и, должно быть, отпускал какую-нибудь острую шутку, как он это умел. Стайлз смотрел, как любовно оглаживал Дерек корпус машины, словно здороваясь с ней, прежде чем приступал к осмотру. Это завораживало.

Бойду он все еще не нравился, но Стайлз переживал бы гораздо больше, если бы он надеялся прожить с Дереком долго и счастливо и умереть в один день. Простой секс снимал многие обязательства, и хорошие отношения с друзьями партнера были одними из них.

\- Привет, - говорил Дерек, когда Стайлз уже и думать о нем забывал. Нависал над ним, весь пропахший потом и маслом, и легонько касался губами виска. – Как ты?

\- Все еще хочу трахаться, - отвечал Стайлз и предпочитал не замечать, как хмурился Дерек, когда считал, что на него никто не смотрел.

Он почти чувствовал себя виноватым.

В день, когда Бойд поздоровался с ним, Стайлз понял, что все зашло слишком далеко.

*

Он сидел в баре с друзьями, когда почувствовал на себе знакомый тяжелый взгляд. Обернулся и встретился глазами с Дереком, который улыбался ему, не обращая внимания на собственных приятелей, горячо споривших о чем-то рядом с ним. Один из них, несуразно длинный парень с квадратным лицом, уставился на Стайлза, прежде чем ухмыльнулся и о чем-то спросил Дерека. В ответ тот мученически закатил глаза, и ответил что-то, подозрительно похоже на «отъебись». По крайней мере, со стороны это смотрелось именно так. 

Бойд, которого Стайлз и не заметил сразу, отсалютовал ему открытой бутылкой пива и потерял к нему всякий интерес. Судя по всему, Стайлз не был открытием для друзей Дерека, и это было неожиданно приятно. Насколько Стайлз мог судить, обычно парни вроде Дерека скрывали свои предпочтения – хотя глупо было этого ждать от человека, лапавшего его прямо на работе.

\- Господи, чего они уставились, - недовольно протянул сидящий рядом Томас и Стайлз вздрогнул, разом вернувшись в свою реальность. – Как их вообще пустили в такое место. Ты посмотри, на нем кожаная куртка.

\- А мне нравится, - Джози коротко рассмеялась. – Я бы, наверное, дала бы ему. 

\- Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то из них умеет читать.

Стайлз не отрывал взгляда от ярко-красных подставок под пиво, вспоминая огромный книжный шкаф, занимавший едва ли не всю стену в гостиной Дерека. Или как мягко тот поправлял его, когда Стайлз ошибочно цитировал какого-нибудь автора в разговоре. Дерек никогда не делал из этого большого дела, хотя Стайлза поражало, что он был способен выкроить время для книг. Он сам, например, в последнее время читал лишь статьи в интернете, стараясь выбирать что-нибудь покороче. Хотя в школе он буквально зачитывался до ночи, а отцу приходилось отбирать у него фонарик, который Стайлз прятал под подушкой.

Он малодушно надеялся, что Дерек никак не покажет, что они знакомы – не избежать тогда бесконечных разговоров и этих сальных шуточек, которые не отличались особой разнообразностью. Еще никогда он не осознавал так болезненно ясно, насколько они различаются с Дереком, и что эти отношения пора заканчивать здесь и сейчас, пока все не зашло слишком далеко.

Ему нужен был кто-то из своего круга.

*

(Дерек не позвонил ни в этот, ни в остальные дни. Он был умнее, чем казался на первый взгляд.)

*

С Бертом его познакомила Эрика. Сказала, что он достаточно скучный для того, чтобы понравиться Стайлзу, и устроила им свидание, не особо обращая внимание на слабое сопротивление Стайлза. Свидание, к слову, прошло успешно. Настолько успешно, что Стайлз согласился встретиться вновь. На третьем свидании, как того требуют правило приличия, они поцеловались у дверей, и Берт мягко касался его губ своими, прерывая попытки Стайлза хоть как-то ужесточить поцелуй.

Берт был высоким и худощавым, любил носить длинное пальто и нелепые длинные шарфы, в которых выглядел практически очаровательно. Они смотрели одни и те же фильмы, обменивались ссылками на забавные видео в интернете и гуляли, держась за руки. Все знакомые Стайлза считали, что из них получилась просто идеальная пара.

У Берта был идеальный маникюр, и это первое, что начало в нем раздражать Стайлза. Он просто не мог понять, как тот находил время на то, чтобы заниматься руками, но не мог дождаться его после работы, когда Стайлз задерживался на каких-то полчаса. 

Они расстались спустя полтора месяца после того, как решили встречаться. Тихо и мирно поговорили в кафе, сидя друг напротив друга, и Стайлз с усталостью осознал, что вся его жизнь напоминает школьную драму. Все, что он пытался избегать последние годы, вернулось и хорошенько укусило его за задницу.

Последней каплей стало осознание того, что он скучает по отвратительным оладьям Дерека так же сильно, как и по сексу с Дереком. Пожалуй, сильнее всего этого он скучал просто по Дереку.

Это было отстойно.

*

\- Назови хотя бы одну причину, по которой я не должен выбросить твою тощую белую задницу на улицу прямо сейчас, - Бойд казался невозмутимым, но от него волнами исходила угроза.

Окей, Стайлз этого заслуживал. Наверное, он бы даже удивился, если бы Бойд не сказал ему ни слова. В конце концов, Скотт – настоящий друг Стайлза, еще больший друг, чем Лидия и Эрика – наверняка поступил бы так же, сотвори хоть кто-нибудь подобное со Стайлзом. Правда, Скотт никогда не выглядел и вполовину таким устрашающим, как Бойд.

\- Пусть заходит, - Дерек показался в дверях и окинул его равнодушным взглядом. Это оказалось неприятнее, чем ожидал Стайлз. – Опять проблемы с тачкой?

Он двигался по помещению немного скованно, словно не знал, что делать со своими руками, и Стайлз ощущал беспомощность. Он просто не знал, что делать дальше – его план заканчивался на том, что он встречался с Дереком лицом к лицу и они каким-то образом вновь становились любовниками. Бойфрендами. Дереком и Стайлзом.

\- Я собираюсь навестить отца, - отчего-то из всех удачных и неудачных фраз, с которых можно начать разговор, Стайлз выбрал именно эту. Как будто он вернулся в старшую школу и проблемам с контролем внимания, когда слова лились из него порой практически бессвязным потоком. – Знаешь, у меня там до сих пор лучший друг живет, Скотт. Отец еще встречается с Мелиссой. Его мамой. Мамой Скотта, не отца. Так вот, мой лучший друг работает ветеринаром, и он лучший ветеринар, которого только можно отыскать в штате. И у него чудесная жена. Эллисон стреляет как заправский снайпер и преподает самооборону. Наверное, именно с ними я и хотел бы познакомить тебя. Может, еще с Лидией и Эрикой, они иногда похожи на исчадия ада, но ты справишься, ты ведь терпел меня. Не с Томасом или Джози. 

Дерек смотрел на него немного удивленно. Он, похоже, не был готов к такому количеству бесполезной информации, которую вываливал на него Стайлз. Его щетина стала совсем густой и уже напоминала бороду – Стайлзу хотелось потереться об нее щекой. У него действительно ушло непростительно много время, чтобы понять то, что было ясно с самого начала. В конце концов, это никогда не был просто секс.

\- Я всегда думал, что не пропущу ни одного шанса. Схвачусь за них зубами и руками, но не упущу. А потом я просто отказался от тебя, и это самое глупое, что только могло прийти мне в голову.

\- Встречаться с этим пижоном было еще глупее.

\- Да, ты прав, - Стайлз не рискнул спросить, откуда Дерек знает о Берте. – Я вообще при всем своем блестящем уме тот еще кретин временами. Но больше такого не повториться. Если ты дашь нам – мне – еще один шанс, я вцеплюсь в тебя как клещ и никуда не отпущу, даже если ты этого захочешь. Никакого обмена и возврата.

\- Звучит угрожающе, - впервые за разговор Дерек слегка улыбнулся, самыми уголками губ, но этого оказалось достаточным для того, чтобы Стайлз, наконец, расслабился. – Я обычно советую своим клиентам удостовериться, что с машиной все в порядке, прежде чем заключать какие-то договора.

\- Ты был последним, кто садился за руль, - Стайлз пожал плечами, стараясь не выдать собственного облегчения. Судя по смягчившему лицу Дерека, получилось у него не очень. – Но вообще не мешало бы…

\- Господи, просто убейте меня, - возмущенный Бойд заглянул в помещение и смерил их показательно-недовольным взглядом. – Дерек, забирай этого идиота, и проваливайте отсюда оба. Я не выдержу еще одного эвфемизма, только не сегодня.

Дерек показал ему средний палец, но все же схватил куртку и двинулся к выходу, оглянувшись на Стайлза. Тот не заставил себя долго ждать – подошел и взял за руку, словно они были героями какой-то романтической комедии, в которой все обязательно заканчивается хорошо, какие бы ошибки не допустил герой. Последние пять минут всегда расставляют все на свои места.

*

(Они сидели в баре вместе с Дереком, когда Стайлз заметил Томаса и Джози. Они смотрели на него с таким осуждением, словно Стайлз переехал какую-то старушку, не посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида. Бойд продолжал рассказывать что-то о белокурой девушке, которую встретил в супермаркете, а Дерек серьезно кивал в нужных местах, неосознанно поглаживая колено Стайлза под столом. Айзек делал вид, что тоже слушал Бойда, вслепую набирая под столом сообщение своей подруге, преподававшей литературу в школе.

\- Все в порядке? – одними губами прошептал Дерек, словно почувствовал смену его настроения.

\- Лучше не бывает, - так же тихо ответил Стайлз и прикрыл глаза.

Томас и Джози могли идти нахрен.)


End file.
